El dolor de Albus
by Marinuqui
Summary: Albus no tiene la certeza de qué casa será la suya. ¿Griffindor o Slythering? Lo que no sabe Albus es que ese será el menor de sus problemas. One Short


******Disclaimer: **Esta historia es para el reto: "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"

**Reto: Escribir una historia de los personajes de primer curso**

**Personaje principal: Albus Severus Potter**

* * *

El sudor recorría su rostro. Era lo normal, al fin y al cabo. Solo quedaban escasos segundos para adentrarse en aquel lugar y estar expuesto ante todas las demás personas. Entre abrió los párpados, y se encontró con la sonrisa afable de ella. De la que era su mejor amiga. Su cabello, rojizo como el de su padre, caía por su espalda con un toque magistral. Y era la importancia del asunto. Lo magistral que podía resultar cualquier hecho siendo en aquel lugar. Sus labios se tornearon en una especie de sonrisa, carismática ante todo, como lo era él en sí. Sus pupilas centellearon al encuentro, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba todo a punto.

Las puestas se abrieron, y tuvieron que empezar a caminar con el fin de detenerse ante miles de personas. Esas que los mirarían de arriba abajo y reirían por la inocencia que demostraban. La muchacha de cabello largo posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro, con un cariño que le gustaba percibir. Era ella, y eso era lo que contaba. Esa inocencia tan dulce que era el poder contar con el apoyo de la familia

A su lado, se hallaba un muchacho de cabello rubio que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y se removía en su lugar con cierto nerviosismo. Le había visto en la estación, y pese a los comentarios de su tío, le parecía muy buen chico. Y eso había comprobado en esos segundos de incertidumbre. Entonces, lo supo. Desde el primer momento fue consciente de que serían amigos. Igual que ella con él. Que formarían los tres un gran grupo. Sus ojos, esmeralda, centellearon ante ese precioso y grandioso lugar, dirigido por una mano ajena a él mismo

Dieron ese discurso propio del lugar, al que pocos prestaron atención. Pero él era uno de ellos. Pudo distinguir la mirada de cariño de su hermano, que esperaba orgulloso que se sentase a su lado, como esperaba. Pero había algo en su corazón que le indicaba que no todo era tan sencillo como creía. Y que se complicaría más de lo esperado. Y ese temor, se lo infundió a ella, quien rodeó su brazo con el suyo. Sus respectivas miradas se encontraron, y el chico sonrió ante las pupilas azules de ella, que denotaban una ternura y comprensión que no hubiese esperado, aunque sí de ella

-¡Rose Weasley!-La muchacha se giró, sorprendida de ser la primera

-Bueno…Tranquila…-Susurró para sí misma. Sonrió. Eso le recordó a la historia que le contó su padre respecto a su tía, Hermione. Estaba claro que era igual a ella

La pelirroja se sentó en la banqueta, esperando a que el sombrero fuese colocado sobre su cabeza. La profesora lo hizo así, y este se estremeció

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí hay otro Weasley! ¡Um! ¡Eres la hija de Hermione Granger! Me acuerdo de tu madre…Una gran bruja, que también podía haber sido una perfecta Ravenclaw…-Se quedó en silencio, sospesando las posibilidades-¡Griffindor!

Ella sonrió entonces, bajando de la banqueta con paso firme y decidido, siendo aplaudida por toda la casa, que la recibía con los brazos abiertos. James posó su mano en su hombro, sonriéndola con alegría de tener allí a la que era su prima. El cuerpo de Albus se tensó, y podía percibir el nerviosismo de Scorpius, pero que también le dirigía una mirada alentadora. Puede que porque entendía que para el moreno, era importante ser de la casa de los leones. ¿Sería él una serpiente? Esperaba que sí, debido a las opiniones de su padre, aunque no las compartía

En secreto, leía libros muggles con el fin de entender cómo podía odiarlos, pero cada segundo que pasaba le hacía apreciarles. Sus ojos, grises y fríos, se posaron sobre la figura de la chica que se había marchado. No lo comprendía, pero había algo en su interior que le abrasaba, y estaba muy confundido por ello. Cuando ella clavó entonces su mirada en él, se estremeció y desvió sus pupilas, haciendo que ella sonriese con timidez. James siguió la vista de ella, y llegó a la conclusión que era con el fin de tranquilizar a Albus, que permanecía pálido e inquieto

-¡Scorpius Malfoy!

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Su apellido seguía siendo conocido en todo ese mundo, y el pobre muchacho sabía que era por todo ese pasado. El que le marcaría por toda su vida. Su rostro se tensó, y no se veía capaz de moverse. Al final, cuando percibió que Albus le empujaba para andar, se adelantó, haciéndose así paso entre los demás, que le observaban con curiosidad. Era la misma imagen de su padre, pera mucho más suavizada, y quizás, la sonrisa tímida de su rostro hacía que uno le viese con más dulzura incluso

-¡Anda! ¡Un Malfoy! Interesante…-El sombrero se quedó pensativo, para sorpresas de mucho. Se recordaba el momento en el que salió su padre hace años, saliendo directamente como Slythering, igual que su abuelo, igual que muchos otros. Pero él era distinto-¡Slythering!-Exclamó con fuerza

La casa aplaudió, e incluso algunos de otras casas lo hicieron. Entre las personas que aplaudían, se encontraban Albus y Rose, quienes eran fulminados bajo la mirada severa del castaño, el hermano mayor de los Potter. Scorpius se sentó al lado de otro compañero, quien no le hizo caso. El chico bajó la vista, apenado por el desplazo que seguramente padecería por lo que representaba su nombre en sí. Y eso entristeció en sobremanera al que era el mediano de los tres hermanos Potter. No era justo que algo fuese marcado por el pasado

-¡Albus Potter!-El muchacho levantó la vista, sorprendido de que al fin le tocase a él

Minerva Mcgonagall, la directora del centro, se colocó mejor las gafas, atenta a todo lo que podría suceder. El azabache caminó con temor, subiendo las escaleras. La luz parecía cegarle. Era la misma imagen del que era Harry Potter, su padre. Minerva lo recordaba como un gran día. Uno fascinante que siempre marcaría el comienzo de una era. La era de la lucha. Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella, a la vez que llamaba la atención de muchos de sus compañeros, que decidieron mirar a Potter con interés. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba el apellido del elegido, y tenía algo distinto. No era como James. Nunca. Albus era mucho más que eso

-¡Vaya! ¡Albus Severus Potter!-El sombrero bajó la voz, adentrándose en los pensamientos del joven muchacho-Interesante…Muy interesante…Eres un chico con talento…Con grandeza. Astuto, además, y eres capaz de muchas cosas…Pero también eres bondadoso, lleno de talento. Y ante todo, una valentía considerable. Podrías salir en Slythering, aunque…Griffindor también sería una buena casa para ti… ¿Griffindor quizás?

El moreno se quedó callado, tragando la saliva. Sabía que saliera lo que saliese, su padre se sentiría orgulloso de él. Y que contaría con el cariño de su prima favorita y el de su hermana. Y que conseguiría un buen amigo, como sería Scorpius, pese a todo. Soltó un poco de aire contenido, y el sombrero, confuso, decidió elegir, a sabiendas de que esa decisión repercutiría en sí, en su vida

-¡Slythering!-Gritó, y todos contuvieron el aliento, incluso el mismo Albus

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con los aplausos de los profesores, estos secundados por los alumnos. Scorpius le sonreía con entusiasmo, y con la misma certeza de que sería un buen amigo, y Albus también lo creía así. Le dedicó una sonrisa por ello, y entonces, miró a la pesa de los leones. Allí estaba Rose, levantada y aplaudiéndole con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, compuesta por esos dientes blanquecinos y el brillo de ojos azules que ella poseía. Porque así era ella. La mejor prima que jamás hubiese conocido. Incluso creía percibir el cariño de su hermana pequeña

Pero no todo era de color de rosas, y cuando cruzó su mirada con la de su hermano mayor, este ladeó la cabeza, decepcionado. Porque para él no había mayor tristeza que la de percibir en esos ojos suyos la acusación de la traidor. Porque Albus Potter no era digno de su apellido. No era un Griffindor. Era una serpiente, una asquerosa serpiente. El castaño golpeó la mesa con furia y dolor, a la vez que el otro se dirigía a la mesa, sentándose al lado del rubio. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro, con esas facciones tan delicadas y encantadoras. Porque en ese instante, el corazón de Albus se partió en miles de pedazos…Por la simple razón de que, ese era el dolor de Albus…El de perder a un hermano…Y eso es lo que sintió al percibir la mirada cargada de odio de este. Una pérdida que le costaría años recuperar…Lo que no sabía es que, cuando lo consiguiese, sería el muchacho más afortunado del mundo…Porque, si algo valía la pena, era sentir la mano de tu hermano en el hombro, y ver una sonrisa en su rostro…Igual que la suya cuando, al llegar a la habitación, viese en su túnica el símbolo de Slythering…Porque se sentía orgulloso de ser una serpiente


End file.
